A Repaired Heart
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Bella's heart was utterly broken. She had lost everything, when a special someone changed her life. FemSlash, One Shot, from both POVs. Don't like don't read. Slight Jacob/Edward bashing, but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A Repaired Heart**

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys! Well, since it's Thanksgiving, I decided to give you all a one-shot or two. I'm working hard on my other long term stories, but I don't exactly know where the next chapter will go, so I decided just to write a one shot. This is just a brief story, with a lemon in it. So, beware, sex scene included. **

**Story: Twilight**

**Pairing: Bella/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Twilight or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own the computer I'm writing this on, as well as the storyline. For if I did own Twilight it would be quite difference, for one, it would be a femslash story xD**

Bella was confused. More than confused actually. Confounded is more the word. She thought Edward was the one. She thought that Jacob actually cared for her. She thought that Alice was her best friend. Most importantly, she thought that Rosalie hated her. All of these thoughts, except for one, were lies.

Edward. He didn't even care for her. She was broken over this one. She thought that he would be the one to turn her. She was irrevocably in love with him. At least she thought that it was love. Looking back on it, she realized that Edward was simply dazzling her. He didn't care at all for her, just the idea of her. Her blood, her scent, all of her, but not her personality, or her wellbeing, he cared nothing about that.

Jacob. She was horrified that Jacob didn't care anymore. She found out that he was a bear sized wolf. She found out that he killed vampires. She found out that he had to keep the secret. And most importantly she found out that he didn't care about her. He had found his secret; it was half her fault, and half Paul's fault. But whoever's fault it was, he no longer cared. He told her to get out, he told her to never come back, he told he didn't care anymore and he never wanted to see her again.

Alice. Her overly hyper, shopping crazed, perky best friend. Or at least that's what she thought. Alice had just dropped her like the rest of Cullens, without so much as a good bye. Bella supposed that she had just led her on, for the sake of her brother, not because she actually cared. Alice, whom she thought of as a sister, of whom she loved deeply, of whom didn't care anymore. Bella couldn't imagine how Alice could no longer care, but she didn't. No good bye, no nothing. Bella felt broken, she felt betrayed, and she even felt lost. The Cullens had been her guidance, her rock, and the constant in her life that was always there. And now it was gone, without a trace, except for her memories.

Rosalie. This was the one thing Bella was sure of. That Rosalie had left, not caring. She was probably that one to jump to agree with Edward to leave. Bella hoped that maybe Alice and the others had protested, but then again, she wasn't sure of anything any more. Rosalie, the queen bitch, the girl who hated her, just because of what she carried in the veins, and the girl of her dreams. Yes, Bella had harbored a romantic passion for Rosalie. Though she never showed it, even while she was with Edward, Bella had loved Rosalie. The tall leggy blonde, who had captured her heart, the one who she knew, would never return her feelings, the one who had swept her off her feet by just looking at her, was gone from her life too.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

Bella was still heart broken, still dying inside, still confused. She didn't know what to do, even weeks later her thoughts still drifted to Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens, occasionally Jacob. Deep down she knew she would never see the Cullens again, but she always hoped. Always hoped that someday they would return, and see what they had caused. See her broken, decrepit form, a shell of her former self. She knew she would most likely be this way for the rest of her life. Alone, waiting for something just outside her grasp.

Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door. She knew it was probably one of Charlie's friends to watch the game, or maybe even one of her friends checking up on her again. They did weekly. She told them she was fine, that she was getting by, that she wasn't lying. But she knew she was, she was far from fine. She was dying inside, her heart shattered in pieces, mind reeling, body shaking, eyes bloodshot from crying. Anyone could see that she wasn't fine, but she wouldn't admit it.

The person outside knocked again, more impatiently this time. Bella sighed, if they didn't go away, she figured they probably wouldn't. She rose from the windowsill she had been sitting on, and slowly crept downstairs. She dreaded opening the door; she didn't want to face anyone who was outside. When she opened the door she gasped. The person standing on the other side was the person she least expected.

Rosalie. Why would she be here? They left town, left they lives here, left her. Rosalie hated her, and Bella loved her, she couldn't help but think this was almost heart breaking, if only her heart wasn't already shattered into pieces.

"R.. Rosalie. What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Bella stammered awkwardly, gesturing her inside.

"Bella, I had to see you. May we talk privately? There's some things that we need to talk about." Rosalie said in her velvety voice. Bella thought is was the best sound in the world, after weeks of silence, weeks of being alone, here was a Cullen, albeit not the one she would have ever expected.

"Uhm, sure. Let's go upstairs." Bella stuttered again, leading her upstairs. She led them to her room, and shut the door. Bella sat on her bed, Rosalie beside her.

"Bella, I know it's probably not the best thing that I'm here right now. I know you're shocked, most likely even hurt that I'm the one to be here. I honestly don't blame you for it. We left you high and dry. Cold turkey if you will. For that, my family, even I am sincerely sorry. We all feel deeply horrible, Edward included." Bella's heart lurched at the mention of Edward. She couldn't even here his name anymore without visibly flinching.

"Why are you here Rosalie? I know it must not be easy for you, why didn't E.. I mean Alice come. Why you? I know you dislike me." And Bella thought it was the truth, she thought that Rosalie really did hate her. She thought that Rosalie hated being there with her, thought that someone forced her to be there, thought that Rosalie felt nothing for the girl. And why shouldn't she, Bella thought she was inferior, she knew she was broken, damaged goods, why would anyone, especially someone as beautiful as Rosalie, want to visit her.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I never hated you; I hated the feeling that I had lost control. I'm the second oldest child after Edward in the family. I see myself as the protector of the family, and the fact that you came in, human and all. Well, you have to understand that I couldn't handle Edward exposing us so blatantly. He told you everything, I resented him for that. I never hated you Bella. In fact, I've always been jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me, why in the world would you be jealous of me? You're beautiful, smart, sexy.. And me, I'm plain, boring, broken, shattered. I can't see why you would ever be jealous of anyone." Bella scoffed. She truly believed her words.

"Bella, sweetie, you are not plain, Far from in fact, you are gorgeous, intelligent, and tres sexy yourself. You just need someone to tell you that, and make you believe it."

"Who could ever do that, Edward is gone, he cares not about me. No one does anymore."

"Bella, Edward never did tell you did he? He's not your true mate. Not your soulmate, not your everything. You are his singer, your blood is potent to him, your scent appealing, but what he felt was not true love, and it was lust."

"He was my world, he was everything to me." Bella stated, though she knew it was a lie. The woman sitting beside her was here everything. Bella was in denial, but deep down she knew, she knew that the incredible woman sitting next to her was her mate.

"Bella, look deeper, you know who it is. From the first day I saw you, I felt nothing but utter love for you. But Edward was there first; Edward was the one who got to kiss you, the one who comforted you, the one whom you loved. I was never there, I was distant from you, even so far as to almost resent you for seeing through me and seeing Edward. I knew though, I could never hate you, for you are my everything, my love, and my world."

This confession of love was overwhelming. She finally had found her mate. This was the woman who she could love forever. The one who would love her, hold her, please her, and the one that she could be with for eternity.

"Rosalie.."

"Shh, Bella, I understand. I'll just leave. I can see that this isn't what you want." She had taken Bella's silence as rejection. Rosalie's golden eyes were filled with sorrow and rejection. She silently got off the bed.

"Wait." Bella reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand. "You can't go. I just found you. I can't lose you again." Bella pulled Rosalie back down onto the bed. She cupped Rosalie's cheek in her hand and caressed her face. "I love you Rosalie, I always have. I've always admired you, at the time I was with him, and rejected my feelings. But now, I know that this is right, I know that you will love me, I know you can repair my heart." This time Bella knew she was right, she knew that Rosalie would repair her broken heart. The broken pieces would repair themselves, and make her heart whole again.

Bella slowly leaned in and as her lips gently touched Rosalie's lips, she instantly knew it was right. The coldness of her lover's lips was perfect. It contrasted her warmth, and Bella felt wetness build between her legs. As the broke apart, Bella was panting. She had never shared a kiss as passionate as that with Edward.

"Bella, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for.." Bella knew that Rosalie could smell her arousal.

"No, I want this, I want you, I want to be yours in every way."

"If you're sure.." Rosalie started but Bella cut her off

"I'm sure." Bella leaned in to capture Rosalie's lips again. She pushed Rosalie gently, and Rosalie allowed Bella to push her back onto her bed. Rosalie's hands were roaming Bella's body. Caressing her curves, moaning into the kiss.

Bella's hands moved to Rosalie's chest, and cupped her breasts. Rosalie moaned as she pushed Bella's shirt up and off of her body. Then she unclasped her bra, and looked at Bella with predatory blackened eyes. "You are so beautiful Bella." Bella blushed. She wasn't used to people telling her she was beautiful, especially by someone at gorgeous as Rosalie. "The same could be said for you."

Bella's hands moved to the hem of Rosalie's shirt and pulled it off and threw it, not caring where it landed. She massaged Rosalie's breasts slowly, sucking on her nipples, making them go hard. Rosalie moaned, as her hands roamed Bella's back. Her hands reached Bella's pants, unbuttoning them and nearly ripping them off her body. Rosalie rubbed Bella's womanhood, and Bella moaned into Rosalie's breasts. Bella had had some trysts with others, but they would never compare to how Rosalie made her feel. Somehow, Rosalie made here feel safe and sound. Rosalie ripped Bella's panties off and flipped them over, so she was now on top.

Bella's eyes had a lustful glaze about them, as she reached down and shoved Rosalie's pants and panties off of her long legs. Rosalie continued to rub Bella's sex. Bella felt her wetness growing; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out long. She wanted her love to cum with her, for she didn't know if she could continue after being worn out. "Rub yourself against me."

Rosalie's eyes shot to Bella's face questioningly, as if she wasn't sure she had heard those words. She saw no hesitation in Bella's face, so she removed her hand and ground her vagina into Bella. They both moaned, they could feel the juices mixing together. "Bella.." "Rosalie, kiss me."

Rosalie complied, and as their lips touched, they both felt the release that had been building. Rosalie collapsed on Bella. Both were breathing hard, but neither regretted it.

"Bella, I love you. I promise to love you every day of your life. I will never leave you again."

"Rose, I can't wait to spend my life, whatever may happen, with you. I love you more then anything. You are my world, my love, my everything."

With that, they proceeded to fall asleep. Content with just holding each other, comforted by the thought that they finally had their mate.

Downstairs, Charlie was thinking to himself, "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**A/N: Well, there's my first one shot. I hope it's not too horrible. I didn't want to start another full-length story. By far I think the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting. But well worth it. I feel a strong connection to this story honestly. I don't know why, but I hope it was worth the effort. **

**Question: Would you guys prefer I write more one shots, or focus on my story? I intended my Leah/Bella pairing, to not be such as in depth story as it's becoming, which is why everything is moving so fast. I'm debating just ending it in the next few chapter and just writing one shots or short stories. **

**Review, favorite, or whatever you want to do with it. **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Well, since I've had a few people tell me I should make this into a story, and not merely a One-Shot, I'll take a crack at it. So please keep in mind that this story was suppose to be a One-Shot, I've just adapted it to become a real story. **

**Pairing: Bella / Rosalie**

**Rating: M (Lemons and Language) **

**Femslash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though. I mean c'mon wouldn't it be hot if it was a femslash.. **

* * *

><p>Rosalie was heart broken when she found out that they were leaving. No matter how much it seemed like she hated Bella, she could never.. She loved Bella with all her heart and soul. She knew that she was the right one for Bella, but she would never intentionally step in and break up what Edward and Bella had, even if it was wrong. She resented Edward for scooping Bella up with his charms, and not giving her a chance. He knew of her feelings, and thought they were disgusting, that she was a freak of nature. He believed that love should be between a man and a woman and any other pairings were ungodly. She knew it was because of his conservative upbringing as human, but she wished he could open his mind to other ideas. He knew the thoughts of others, but would never change his own views.<p>

So back to her thoughts, she wanted Bella, but didn't want to create a rift in the family. She knew that, while Emmett and her were not mates, merely friends with benefits that he would stand by her, as would Alice and Esme. They both thought of Bella as a sister and daughter. But even with that being true, Jasper and Carlisle would stand behind Edward. He was Carlisle's golden boy, so of course he would back any decision that Edward wanted to make, even if it was for his own selfish reasons. Jasper, even though he was Alice's mate, would stand by Edward, because being brought up in the South, he didn't approve of lesbian couples either.

So when Edward said he wanted to leave, of course Alice and Esme protested. They loved Bella like family, not that the others didn't, but they cared about Edward more, Rosalie knew that much was true. She was dying inside when he suggested it, but she kept my feeling to myself since it wouldn't help, and most likely end up making things worse. So they left her. Edward said that he had told her that they were leaving and it was for her own good. That they still loved her, but they're too dangerous to be around. When Edward returned, they left Forks. They had decided to go to Denali for a few weeks until they had decided if they wanted to move closer to Dartmouth and go there for college, or go to another city in Washington or Oregon and go to high school.

When the family arrived at Denali, Tanya and her sisters welcomed them. She said that they could stay as long as was necessary. So while there they lounged around, some of them hurting for Bella and some of them, hardly caring. Edward, like Rosalie suspected didn't care much. He knew in his mind that he was not her mate, and that she was, but he wouldn't let their relationship grow, since he was disgusted with her, trying to "corrupt" Bella like he thought she was going to. He had moved on since we got to Denali, he had bedded Kate like it was nothing. Rosalie was disgusted, if he had loved Bella like she deserved to be loved, like she would love her, we would be there with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

Rosalie couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to see Bella. She didn't care if Edward didn't like it. He would have to deal with it. He wasn't here half the time anyways; he was always off with Kate. As Rosalie prepared to leave, Alice walked in on her. Rosalie knew that she knew her sister was going to see Bella and she expected her to protest. "Rosalie, I know where you're going. I don't really approve, but if you must, please, just be careful."

"I will Alice, you know that. I love her, and I can't stay away. She has a right to know." Rosalie honestly didn't know how she would react, but she hoped that it would be positive.

As Rosalie left Denali, her mind shifted to thoughts of Bella. How did she feel when we left? Edward should have told her it was for her own good, but would she know that? She didn't really want to leave herself, but she couldn't, no she wouldn't create a rift like that. Before Rosalie knew it, she arrived in Forks. She knew where her house was by heart, so many times watching her from the tree outside her window. She knew that she thought that it was Edward, but it was Rosalie. It was peaceful, to watch her sleep. It was serene and calming.

As Rosalie walked up to her door, she felt the butterflies in my stomach. Would she accept this? Could she? Rosalie didn't know how damaged she was, hopefully not too much, but she knew if she was, that she wanted to be the one to heal her. The beautiful vampire knocked. She didn't answer and her heart dropped. Why was she not answering her door? Did something happen to her? She knocked again, more instantly this time. This time she answered. She'd never seen the amount of disbelief on her face, on anyone else. She was shocked to see her, and she didn't blame her. She was not that kindest to her when they lived here. Bella kind of stuttered out, asking Rosalie why she was here.

""Bella, I had to see you. May we talk privately? There are some things that we need to talk about." Rosalie hoped that Bella would accept her. That she would invite her in, because Rosalie wanted to confess her love for the human standing before her. She did, in fact invite her in. Bella let Rosalie up to her room. They both sat on the bed and Rosalie started to talk. "Bella, I know it's probably not the best thing that I'm here right now. I know you're shocked, most likely even hurt that I'm the one to be here. I honestly don't blame you for it. We left you high and dry. Cold turkey if you will. For that, my family, even I am sincerely sorry. We all feel deeply horrible, Edward included." She visibly flinched at Edward's name. Rosalie didn't blame her, if she was in her shoes, she would have been bawling her eyes out. Rosalie didn't like bringing up Edward either, but it was a necessary evil.

"Why are you here Rosalie? I know it must not be easy for you, why didn't E.. I mean Alice come. Why you? I know you dislike me." Rosalie couldn't say that she was surprised that Bella thought that, but it still hurt nonetheless. She loved Bella, with all her heart.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I never hated you; I hated the feeling that I had lost control. I'm the second oldest child after Edward in the family. I see myself as the protector of the family, and the fact that you came in, human and all. Well, you have to understand that I couldn't handle Edward exposing us so blatantly. He told you everything, I resented him for that. I never hated you Bella. In fact, I've always been jealous of you." Rosalie knew this at least was true. She did almost resent her, but she couldn't bring myself to hate her, no, her anger was directed at Edward. She was jealous of Bella. She could love anyone she wanted, but her? She could only love Bella.

"Jealous? Of me, why in the world would you be jealous of me? You're beautiful, smart, sexy.. And me, I'm plain, boring, broken, shattered. I can't see why you would ever be jealous of anyone." Rosalie couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe that Bella's heart was that shattered, but there it was.

"Bella, sweetie, you are not plain, Far from in fact, you are gorgeous, intelligent, and tres sexy yourself. You just need someone to tell you that, and make you believe it." Rosalie believed it, and she wanted to be the one to make Bella herself believe it.

"Who could ever do that, Edward is gone, he cares not about me. No one does anymore." Edward again. Rosalie was getting fed up with Bella bringing up Edward all the time. She needed to enlighten Bella, let her know that she was her mate.

"Bella, Edward never did tell you did he? He's not your true mate. Not your soulmate, not your everything. You are his singer, your blood is potent to him, your scent appealing, but what he felt was not true love, and it was lust." This was true. Edward didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Many a vampire thought they had met their mate in a human, only to find out that they were their singer, and eventually drained them dry.

"He was my world, he was everything to me." There she goes again Rosalie thought. Denying what is right in front of her. She didn't know how she would handle Bella and her knack for blatantly denying things she thought were not true.

"Bella, look deeper, you know who it is. From the first day I saw you, I felt nothing but utter love for you. But Edward was there first; Edward was the one who got to kiss you, the one who comforted you, the one whom you loved. I was never there, I was distant from you, even so far as to almost resent you for seeing through me and seeing Edward. I knew though, I could never hate you, for you are my everything, my love, and my world." There, she had admitted it. That Bella was her true mate. Rosalie was nervous. Would Bella accept this, or would she deny it? Bella had a thoughtful look in her eyes, but Rosalie thought that her silence was one of rejection. With hurt eyes, she came to the conclusion that this would not work out.

"Rosalie…" Bella had uttered her name and it was the most beautiful sound Rosalie had ever heard. But she knew that Bella didn't want her, she was just going to say, I'm sorry I can't be with you. This won't work.

"Shh, Bella, I understand. I'll just leave. I can see that this isn't what you want." Rosalie rose from the bed dejected. She had been denied the one thing that would make her happy. Suddenly, Bella's hand shot out and grabbed onto Rosalie's arm.

"Wait, you can't go. I just found you. I can't lose you again." Bella reached out to caress Rosalie's cheek. "I love you Rosalie, I always have. I've always admired you, at the time I was with him, and rejected my feelings. But now, I know that this is right, I know that you will love me, I know you can repair my heart." Rosalie was overjoyed. Her mate had accepted her, and she wanted Rosalie to be the one to heal her.

Bella leaned in to kiss Rosalie. As their lips touched, Rosalie felt a calm, yet exciting feeling come over her. Bella's lips were soft and plump. Rosalie wondered how she got so good at kissing, but she could start to smell Bella's scent of arousal, and Rosalie didn't want to push her into anything. "Bella, wait I don't want to push you into anything.."

"No I want this." Rosalie thought who was she to stand in between what her love wanted. Bella gently pushed Rosalie back into the bed. Rosalie complied, wanted Bella to do what ever she wanted. Then they made love for the first time. Rosalie was begging for Bella to make her cum, to dominate her. Bella ground her sex into Rosalie, and both felt a climax that made them shiver. Rosalie thought that, that was hands down the best sex she had ever had. Rosalie regretted nothing, she was happy that this happened.

"Bella, I love you. I promise to love you every day of your life. I will never leave you again." Rosalie meant it too. She would love Bella until the end of time.

"Rose, I can't wait to spend my life, whatever may happen, with you. I love you more then anything. You are my world, my love, my everything." Rosalie's heart swelled at the admission of love. Her mate loved her back, with the same passion that she felt. It was comforting to know.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella's naked form, holding her, while Bella drifted to sleep. Rosalie thought to herself that Bella's sleeping form was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Rosalie distinctly heard Charlie muttering downstairs, "I hope she knows what she's gotten herself into." Rosalie couldn't help but chuckle at that. Bella didn't know what she was getting into, and that made the adventure all worth while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. The second chapter into this One-Shot turned story. Keep in mind, that this was meant to be a One-Shot, so the story might be a little weak. Hopefully I'll do an okay job with it. You have just read Rosalie's point of view of their little encounter. I know I didn't really write a sex scene, and I'm sorry, I just really wasn't feeling it, and I didn't want to write the same thing as I did for Bella's point of view. So thanks for reading. **


End file.
